Memories
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Thy shout...they scold..they taunt...bt deep inside we knw...hw much our parents..love us.. * Specially for My Roo Dii * *Read Review n Enjoy * *Happy Readin *


Heya frndz! Neha here again! Wid a OS. Purely DUO bt my DUO some wid k). Jst love them..so much! Diamonds..of CID! Thy..left cid..bt still..love them! For my Dii..Roo Dii (Daya's Girl). On her...request...love ya Dii! *Read n Review* *Hope u enjoy*

Memories:

 ***There is no..velvet as soft...as a mothers...lap...no rose as beautiful..as her smile..no path so flowery...as that imprinted...wid her footsteps...Mothers hold..their children's hand..for a moment...bt their hearts..forever ***

A house...the wall covered wid...pics some wid...him..while some were the..most precious for him...they were the most memorable...for him...bt now..they were jst...memories...the house was dark...it seemed as if..happiness..was vanished from...his lyf..the day he left her..tht was the day..when his lyf changed...he chaned himself..completely...he was not the..same person...he had changed...as if..locked him self...in a cage...which he never wanted..to come out of...

A man came inside...the house was dark...he luked here n thr...the other person..wasn't too bee seen...he searched the whole house...he didn't see him anywhere...he was tensed...scarred he tried callin him...it was switched off...

He ran to the terrace...he sww HIS diary..he opened it..and stated reading it...he read the dairy...he opened the...last page...it was wet...wid his tears...he luked it it...and started readin...it said..

 _10th June 2015_

 _Hey mom..._

 _Hey mom...Its me ur son Kv... How r u doin up thr? Today is ur 69th bday...I wish to celebrate... ur special day like always...I wish I culd give u gifts... I wish I culd bring u bed tea... I wish I culd give u cards...I wanna do all tht..mom. Bt u r far away ...for me..a place where...I can never meet u again..._

 _Its bein so long since... I hv seen u...heard ur soft.. voice and felt ur...warm embrace...I miss u so much... and crave ur presence...There have been...so many times...over the years since...I needed ur embrace...I need ur warmth...I have needed ..ur love...I hv needed u._

 _There are so many... things that I still have,,,... to tell u. So many...dreams I had to fulfill...for u mom. So many unanwwered questions... I had to ask u abt us...Abt lyf. Abt people. But before...that u were ripped away... senselessly torn apart ...violently from me...tht these things... couldn't happen._

 _The day u went missin and...every day after..That was filled wid ...intense sadness and overwhelming...emptiness for me mom... It was...like a violent surgery...frm widin widout anastasia.,,... My emotions...Continue to fluctuate mom... Sumtimes like a roller... coaster while sumtimes... so lonely wid pple around me... The mystery of ur loss remains... uncertain, unknown..nd lacks clarity. ..Feelings of loneliness, helplessness, despair are...mah daily routine._

 _There were to be...many dark days for... me over the years. After your death...life didn't mean much ...to me but I know you'd...want me to stay and make...the best of it. It broke my...heart to watch you ..struggle with the mad ups and the devastating...mind-numbing downs...I am overwhelmed by the...sadness of losing you, Mom..._

 _A treasure ...of mah heart had been. .. vanished forever...never to be seen again..._

 _I love and miss u...so much. For the pass...few days, I always dream...of..you mom n in one...of my dreams, I saw u smiling at ...me, but I was not ..given the chance to talk to u..in that dream like always before. However, just a few days ago, I dreamed..of_

 _f u again, this time ...she talked to me and hugged..me tight, but...after a few seconds I woke up still feeling the...arms of my mom around me..it seems she visited me that day... Tears rolled down my cheeks as I remember... u. Oh, how much I miss u mom..._

 _You know mom..I luk up to the sky...I ur face. Lukin at me. Smilin at me...Ur death made me...remember every single...moment we spent together... I wasted the opportunity..to tell u how much I love u mom..._

 _Its nt easy. .. widout u mom but I ...m always hanging...thr. You will b the most...precious part...Of mah..yf no matter wht mom... I . I will fight for u..till mah last breath...this is mah promise... This is mah duty..._

 _I love u wid ...mah whole heart... I dnt knw hw to live widout u mom...I miss you._

 _-Your lovin son._

 _Kv_

He closed the...dairy...tears formed his eyes..he got up..he slipped his hands..in his pocket..n luked at the stars..n he thought...

Man pov: Kv..itna dard sehete ho...itna miss karte ho aunty ko..batate kyu nhi...main tumhe kaise samaj..nhi paya..Hamesha Dushyant..dushyant karta..reheta hain...dushyant yeg..dushyant wo...par apna sabse bada dukh bhi...nhi bata?

Something sricked...dushyant suddenly...

He went down...took his car keys...and went somewhere...it was dark..and HE was thr..standing besides...the grave...wid flowers in his hands...he kept the flowers on..the grave...n fell on his knees...

Dushyant ran to him...he kept his hands...on HIS shoulders...he luked at Dushyant...

wid tears in his eye's...Kv stood up...suddenly...kv hugged him..tightly...dushyant hugged him back...kv cried...a lot..hia lost was unreapairable...he felt the warmth of his mother...whih he had missed...dushyant soothed him..he hugged him more tight...n kissed his head...in some soothing moments...they separated...Dushyant wiped his..tears..kv went...towards his moms ..grave..and sat..on his knees...

Kv: Hey mom...happy birthday...

He kept the flowers on...grave...He wiped his tears...dushyant sat bbesides him...

Dushyant: Kv,..dont cry..ro mat...muzhe pata hain...tum aunty ko..bahoot miss kar..rahe ho...par kv..kya wo tumhe aise dekhar...khush hogi? Kya unki...atma ko shaanti milegi? Kitni taqleef...hogi unko...

He kept num...

Dushyant continued...

Dushyant:Kv...u hv 2 b strong kv...I knw its hard...tum aunty ko dukhi..dekhna chahte ho? Nhi na? Kv main hun tumhare sath...

Kv hugged him again...cried n cried...dushyant patted his back...n kissed his head...Kv felt the love..the care of a mom...in some soothing moments..the separated..,,

Dushyant: u oka na?

kv: Ya...thank u dost!

Dushyant smiled...

Dushyant: ghar chale...

Kv nodded...dushyant luked at the grave,..

Dushyant: Aunty...chinta mat karoo.., ain hun Kv ke liye..hamesha...

Kv smiled in tears...luked at the sky...n saw his mother's face...smilin...

Kv: I love u mom...miss u...

 ***Youth fades..love droops...the leaves of..ffriendship fall..A mothers secret lovw...outlines them all...god could nt b..everywhere thrfore...he made mothers***

* * *

Ufffff Roo Dii. Hw was it? ...pls review thxx hope u all liked it...Pls r nr mah os,..you make my heart smile...sorry cant say more...m in tears rite nw...sry. BASED ON A REAL LYF INCIDENT.

Keep smilin. Love u all.

tkcr

*Neha*


End file.
